Sentimientos inesperados
by Sue Parvati
Summary: ... hermione se da cuenta que siente algo por alguien muy cercano...
1. Default Chapter

Sentimientos Inesperados  
  
Nota : Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fic y pues espero que les guste. Le doy gracias a mi amiga Mariana por darme algunas ideas.  
  
Capitulo uno : Celos  
  
Ya era la noche de Halloween en el colegio de Hogwarts, en el gran salón se encontraban todos los alumnos mientras que en los terrenos del colegio se encontraban 2 chicos muy apuestos uno nervioso y el otro tratando de convencer a su amigo.  
  
¡Tienes que decirle! ¡No puedes seguir asi! - decía el joven de cabello negro.  
  
No, no puedo Harry ella me ve como un amigo nada mas - decía el pelirrojo con tristeza.  
  
Ron inténtalo! Nada pierdes.  
  
Es que... ella... tal vez...  
  
Y antes de que termine de hablar, Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al gran salón . Cuando entraron comenzaron a buscar a Hermione pero no la encontraban hasta que en un rincón observaron a una chica esbelta de cabello castaño nada menos que era Hermione la cual no estaba acompañada sino platicando alegremente con un chico rubio muy guapo también, Draco Malfoy en eso el la agarro de la cintura y la comenzó a besar ella correspondió a ese beso.  
  
Ron sorprendido y furioso Por lo que había visto se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban seguido por Harry. Llegando ahí Ron sorprendio a Malfoy dandole un puñetazo .  
  
- RON! NOO!!! - gritaba Hermione.  
  
- Sueltalo! - gritaba Harry.  
  
Draco respondía a los golpes de Ron, pero ya no eran simples golpes se empezaban a matar. Para eso todos los estudiantes estaban en círculos viéndolos.  
  
- Sepárenlos porfavor!!!! - gritaba mas desesperada Hermione.  
  
En eso Harry agarro de un brazo a su amigo tratando de separarlo mientras otro chico de Slytherin agarraba a Malfoy.  
  
- ¡ Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto , Weasley.  
  
- ¡¡ Mira como tiemblo!!  
  
- Vamonos - le decia Harry a Ron  
  
En el Camino  
  
- Pero te juro Harry que si no me agarrabas le partia la cara!!  
  
- Aja  
  
- ¿¿Que dijiste??  
  
En ese instante apareció Ginny escandalizada  
  
- ¡ Ron ! ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HAS HECHO!  
  
- ¡La culpa de todo lo tiene Malfoy!  
  
- ¡No! El no tiene la culpa.  
  
- ¡ Eres mi hermana y se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado!  
  
- Pero.. tu comenzaste el no te hizo nada  
  
- ¡¡¡ ESTABA BESANDO A HERMIONE!!!  
  
- Cálmate - le dijo Harry  
  
- Si pero... ya entiendo - dijo ginny entre risitas.  
  
- ¿ Que quieres decir?  
  
- Ron estas celoso....- le dijo muy pícaramente  
  
- No, lo estoy pero.. alguien tenia que defender a Hermione - se apresuro a decir.  
  
- No me digan que no sabían.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿ QUÉ ??? - dijieron al mismo tiempo.  
  
- En serio no lo sabían,bueno lo que pasa es que hermione y draco son novios.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ron me estas preocupando - dijo Harry  
  
- Creo que debes ir a descansar Ron ahora si que te dio fuerte  
  
- No! Ya entrando ala sala común Ron murmuraba "pero me va a oir no se olvidara quien es Ron weasley"  
  
- Decías algo - dijieron a la vez harry y ginny que se miraron un poco sonrojados.  
  
- Bueno me voy a descansar ¿ no te acuestas ron? - dijo ginny  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no.  
  
- Bueno hasta mañana Ron , hasta mañana Harry  
  
Ginny desaparecio y Harry se apresuro a decir  
  
- Bueno yo también me voy acostar. ¿Vienes?  
  
- HE DICHO QUE NO  
  
- ok que genio -murmuro harry  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
- Ay!!  
  
- Deja de moverte sino no te voy a poder curar- decía Hermione.  
  
- Pero se va a arrepentir. Me pego sin haberle echo nada - murmuraba Malfoy.  
  
- Bueno ya estas. Me voy  
  
- Asi no mas - Si ¿por qué?  
  
- Sin un bes..  
  
- Por favor Draco estoy cansada  
  
- Eso no es excusa.  
  
- Adiós!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ella nunca me quiso la odio - pensaba Ron pero con Malfoy porque no con otro ¡Tenia que ser Malfoy! Que me pasa ni con otro.- se decia ron  
  
Ligeramente se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entro Hermione rápidamente para que no la viera Ron. Cuando paso por su lado Ron se volteo  
  
- ¡ Hermione!  
  
Sin voltear se dirigio a su cuarto. Ron se levanto y la la agarro del brazo fuertemente.  
  
- ¡ Que te pasa!  
  
- Eso te deberia decirlo yo en serio Hermione estas mal como puedes estar con Malfoy...  
  
- Es mi vida. Déjame en paz.  
  
- Claro que es tu vida pero porque con el...  
  
- porque lo a...  
  
- No te haz puesto a pensar Hermione hasta el año pasado el era muy grosero contigo y ahora cambia. Esta eso ¿raro no?  
  
Hermione ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en ese momento se apresuro a decir.  
  
- ¿Terminaste Ron?  
  
- Hermione tu eras nuestra amiga y ahora...  
  
- Sabes Ron no estoy para tus sermones. Me voy a dormir.  
  
Y desapareció de la sala común  
  
.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 y... No se olviden en dejarme reviews y recuerden como dice una amiga CoN CrItIcAS CONSTRUCTIvas. Tambien les recomiendo el fic de mi amiga jennifer "mi destino". 


	2. Sentimientos indecisos

Capitulo dos : Sentimientos Indecisos  
  
¿ Por que Ron le pego Draco? Ese comportamiento de Ron hacia a mí es muy extraño, como si tuviera celos de Draco o como... No, el me quiere proteger eso es lo que es. El me quiere como una amiga nada mas. - se decía Hermione. - Es mejor que vaya a hablar con el no quiero perder una amistad.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
- Ron, Ron - decía Harry tratando de despertarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?  
  
- Ron despierta ya es sábado. Hoy tenemos practica de Quidditch.  
  
- Que bien - dijo bostezando.  
  
- Ron no entiendes, tenemos que ir a practicar no recuerdas que ya  
llega...  
  
- ya llega el partido con Hufflepuff, si lo recuerdo pero no ire  
  
- ¿Como?  
  
- Como escuchaste no iré, además tu eres el capitán del equipo, excúsame.  
  
- Ron , yo se que quieres a Hermione, pero tienes que superarlo.  
  
- Que dices ,que yo la quiero te equivocas, Harry, la quise. - En serio Harry no se como puedes estar tranquilo, Hermione nos traiciono y no te has puesto a pensar que cosas le habrá contado a Malfoy.  
  
- Ron olvídate de ella lo mejor será que te fijes en otra chica.  
  
- ¡Claro! Tienes razón y dejarle el camino libre a malfoy.  
Te equivocas no lo haré.  
  
- En serio que no te entiendo, no dices que ya no la quieres.  
Bueno es mejor que me vaya a practicar que se hace tarde.  
  
- Si anda  
  
- Espero que te pongas a pensar acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Hermione.  
  
Cuando Harry salió del cuarto Ron murmuro "que me ponga a pensar, como si yo fuera un niño sin saber lo que quiero" Ron se cambio de ropa y bajo a la sala común.  
  
- Ron - dijo la voz de una chica desde lejos, que se apresuraba por acercarse a Ron.  
  
- Hola Lavender - dijo Ron volteandose  
  
- Lo siento mucho.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
- Lo que paso ayer con Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ah. eso - Ron, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees.  
  
- Gracias, Lavender.  
  
- En verdad si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser tu novia no te hubiera hecho eso.  
  
- pero Hermione no era mi nov...  
  
- No importa. Lo bueno es que tienes una amiga como yo que te puede ayudar a resolver tus problemas.  
  
Detrás de ellos apareció Hermione que iba decidida a hablar con Ron pero cuando lo vio que estaba conversando con Lavender se paro a escuchar lo que este le decía.  
  
- Sabes que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo linda que eres.  
  
Lavender en forma de agradecimiento le dio un beso cerca de los labios.  
  
- Bueno me voy -le dijo Lavender.  
  
- Lavender  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Te apetecería tomar el desayuno conmigo. Claro si todavía no lo has tomado.  
  
- Claro me encantaría  
  
- Vamos  
  
Hermione después de ver la escena en el que Ron se habia comportado como un caballero, lo cual era muy extraño en la personalidad de Ron. Sintió un dolor muy grande que mas bien parecía celos.  
  
Hermione, Tu eres novia de Draco ,No te debe importar que hace Ron con su vida, no te dolió, no te dolió... - se decía a ella misma , saliendo de la sala común fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos con un grupo de chicas que la estaban llamando.  
  
- Ahí estas, Hermione.  
  
- ¿Que quieres Pansy?  
  
- Decirte que eres una resbalosa - le dijo Pansy  
  
- Con que andando con dos a la vez, eh? - decia una chica de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿ Que quieres decir?  
  
- Mira, querida lo que debes hacer es apartarte de Draco, ok? -le dijo Pansy en un tono mandón.  
  
- ¡ Yo no te tengo que hacerte caso! - le dijo hermione un poco alterada  
  
- Por si no lo sabes Draco te esta utilizando - decía Pansy.  
  
- ¡Dejame en paz!  
  
- ¿Por que crees que Draco esta contigo? Porque te quiere.  
Imaginen chicas Draco enamorado de una sangre sucia.  
  
Todas las chicas se empezaron a reír con fuerza lo cual hicieron que Hermione saliera huyendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
- Esta comida esta deliciosa y con tu compañía mas aun.  
  
- ¡Que galante!  
  
- Lavender - se escucho una voz desde lejos.  
  
- Que bueno que te encuentro, por lo que veo estabas muy bien acompañada.  
  
- Ah! Parvati.  
  
- Hola Ron y volvendose hacia Lanverder le dijo- Tienes que acompañarme.  
  
- Pero..  
  
- ¿Vamos?  
  
- OK Lanvender volteandose hacia Ron le dijo-Bueno Ron me tengo que ira sido un placer desayunar contigo y le dio un beso otra vez.  
  
- Nos vemos luego  
  
Parvati y Lanvender iban muy sonrientes murmurando algo que de vez en cuando volteaban.  
  
- Ron  
  
- Eh  
  
- Ron!!  
  
- Ah Harry ¿Ya terminaron las practicas?  
  
- Si  
  
- y.. Gracias por excusarme!  
  
- Quien ha dicho que te excuse  
  
- Harry no me digas que..  
  
- Era una broma, pero que sea la ultima vez que te excuse Ok?  
  
- ok  
  
- Por lo que veo cambiaste de opinión.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Como te vi muy acompañado con Lavender pense que ya no vas a ser la lucha...  
  
- Ah! ya sé a que te refieres, sabes tengo un pequeño plan  
  
- y... ¿cual es? - Pregunto Harry muy curioso. - Pues dar celos  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Mira...  
  
Ron le comenzó a contar su pequeño plan a Harry y despues de eso...  
  
- No, definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo..  
  
- Aunque no estés de mi lado yo ya lo he decidido y lo voy a hacer.  
  
- Ron ya no eres un niño, tienes 17 años.  
  
- ¿Cuento contigo?  
  
- No, para nada. Yo no me quiero meter en esas locuras tuyas.  
  
- Esta bien, pero eso si no vayas a abrir la boca.  
  
- Tu sabes que nunca digo nada a nadie pero este caso es diferente. Ron no puedo creer que trates de hacerle eso, ella no te ha hecho nada.  
  
- Me ha hecho mucho daño. Bueno ya sabes de esto ni una palabra más.  
  
- En serio estas cambiando  
  
- Bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos en la sala común.  
  
- Si ahí nos vemos  
  
.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-- .--.  
  
Sorry por demorarme tanto en publicar el capitulo dos lo que paso es que estaba en exámenes y también me fui de viaje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y doy gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews. Siganme dejando porfis, aunque sea para decirme que no les gusto. Porfis digan la verdad si esta feo diganlo y si les gusto también diganlo. ESPERO MAS REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Lagrimas y mas lagrimas

Capitulo tres: Lagrimas y más lagrimas.  
  
- Si un buen refugio son los libros - se decía Hermione sollozando mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.  
  
En la puerta de la Biblioteca Hermione se choco con Ron.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron sin contestarle se fue a hacer la tarea.  
  
Ahora si, se te termino la paciencia Hermione. Que cree que voy a estar detrás de él para pedirle disculpa pues se equivoca yo ya intente dos veces y ese es mi limite. - se decía a si misma dirigiéndose a agarrar un libro.  
  
Seguro crees que cuando te vea voy a tratarte como si no hubiera sucedido nada, te equivocas Hermione. Esta bien que yo sea un amigo nada mas para ti, pero tu no eras una amiga solamente eras mas que eso eras una persona que me brindabas consejos cuando yo ni siquiera te lo pedia, una persona que me apoyabas en las buenas y en las malas sin pedirme nada a cambio pero todo eso se acabo ahora eres un ser despreciable que ni siquiera le importa sus amigos y hasta... - pensaba Ron con amargura y desprecio hacia Hermione.  
  
- Que buen refugio - decia sarcásticamente Hermione.  
  
- Creo que yo seria un buen refugio para ti - dijo una voz muy conocida.  
  
- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Me parece que el colegio permite el ingreso a la biblioteca a los estudiantes.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé.  
  
- Entonces no me lo preguntes.  
  
- No estoy para tus bromas, Draco.  
  
- Creo que hoy no estas de humor.  
  
- Pues crees bien.- le dijo Hermione y seguidamente se paro y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. En ese momento alguien le agarro del brazo deteniéndola, Hermione volteándose miro a Draco.  
  
- Ahora, ¿Que quieres?  
  
- ¿ Por que me evitas Hermi?  
  
- Estoy Cansada.  
  
- Otra vez esa excusa tuya.  
  
- Pues no hay otra.  
  
- En serio hermi algo te pasa conmigo o acaso estas molesta por el golpe con Ron.  
  
- Que sea la ultima vez que me llames asi ok?  
  
- Pero si asi siempre te llamo desde que somos novios.  
  
- Desde ahora ya no quiero que me llames asi.  
  
- ¿Por Que?  
  
- En este momento terminamos Draco.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
- Que ya no quiero ser tu novia.- decia Hermione con un poco de lagrimas.  
  
- Te conozco bien y se que pasa algo. Hermi ¿Qué te he hecho que no me quieres decir?  
  
- En serio quieres saberlo - dijo Hermione con mas lagrimas aun.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Me has hecho mucho daño, primeramente pidiéndome que sea tu novia...  
  
- Que tiene eso de malo - interrumpió Draco.  
  
- Es imposible que tu te hallas fijado en una sangre sucia como yo y que ..  
  
- Hermi no te discrimines - le interrumpio otra vez Draco.  
  
- No me interrumpas  
  
- Basta ya, dime ¿quien te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?  
  
- Nadie  
  
- No me mientas, yo se que alguien te lo ha dicho ¿Quien es?  
  
- ehh.. - Hermione estaba poniendose nerviosa.  
  
- Por favor Hermi dime  
  
- Pues... nada menos que tu ex novia.  
  
- ¿Pansy?  
  
- Oh... acaso hay otra.  
  
Draco salio hacia el corredor muy furioso a buscar a Pansy.  
  
¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? ¿Que he hecho para merecer esto? - se decia Hermione llorando y dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común en un rincón del corredor observo a Ron besándose con Lanvender.  
  
Después de mirar esa escena Hermione con mas lagrimas en los ojos corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al dormitorio de las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor, pasando por el lado de Ginny sin hacerle caso.  
  
Hermione que te pasa, no puedes seguir con este comportamiento ya no eres una niña - se decia muy tristemente y con mas lagrimas acostada en su cama - no puedo seguir en esta situación creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando...- se dijo esto ultimo siendo interrumpida por ginny. - Puedo pasar - dijo Ginny que estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto.  
  
- Si adelante pasa.- dijo Hermione y a la vez limpiándose las lagrimas.  
  
- Veo que estabas llorando.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Estoy preocupada por ti pasaste de largo cuando entraste en la sala común ni siquiera respondiste mi saludo. ¿Que te pasa hermione? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
- No se ginny no me entiendo.  
  
- En que no te entiendes.  
  
- Creo que estoy teniendo otros sentimientos respecto con Ron, como si...  
  
.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.  
  
Lamento no poder hacer más largo este capitulo solo que no tuve tiempo. Doy gracias ha todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y espero que me sigan dejando porque eso me da mas animo para escribir. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 


	4. Confesiones

Capitulo cuatro: Confesiones  
  
Como si que..? - dijo Ginny.  
  
Bueno... eh.... te voy a confesar algo  
  
Cual?  
  
Después de lo que te diga no vayas a pensar mal de mi.  
  
Esta bien Hermione pero dime  
  
No se como empezar...  
  
Por el comienzo - se apresuro a decir Ginny perdiendo un poco la paciencia  
  
...Cuando estoy a Draco me siento como ...  
  
Como...  
  
..me gusta mucho nada mas, en cambio estoy con Ron me siento diferente , mi corazón comienza a latir apresuradamente, me pongo muy nerviosa y...  
  
y que..  
  
creo que... que .... estoy enamorada de Ron.  
  
No...  
  
Si....  
  
En serio, Hermione no me lo puedo creer.  
  
Creelo  
  
Lo sabia yo siempre supe que ibas a terminar como mi cuñada. - decia Ginny emocionada.  
  
- Ginny  
  
Dame un abrazo cuñadita - Ginny se acerco a Hermione y le dio un abrazo.  
  
Sabes, cuanto mi hermano a esperado ser correspondido por ti.  
  
No parece...  
  
Como que no parece... desde que termino el primer curso en la madriguera todo el día se pasaba hablando de ti... Hermione hizo esto Hermione hizo el otro. No sabes como se puso cuando se entero que eras novia de Draco.  
  
Si lo recuerdo pero...  
  
Hermione abre los ojos. Ron te quiere  
  
Hermione secandose las lagrimas dijo:  
  
¿Qué abre los ojos? Si lo tengo abierto - Hermione comenzó a alzar la voz.  
  
No es para que te pongas asi. Entiéndelo Ron si te quiere  
  
Es que tu no sabes - hablo Hermione sollozando  
  
Que es lo que no se...  
  
Yo los vi se estaban besando...  
  
Quienes?  
  
Ron se estaba besando con Lanvender - dijo Hermione acostándose en su cama y llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
Ginny se llevo la mano a la boca y se sento al lado de su amiga tratando de consolarla después de unos minutos de silencio. Ginny dijo.  
  
Ahora vengo voy a buscar al inutil de mi hermano.  
  
No Ginny no vayas.  
  
Sin escucharla Ginny salio del cuarto  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ron entrando a la sala común se encontro con Ginny.  
  
Ah ..hola Ginny - y sin hacerle mucho caso se dirigio alas escaleras  
  
RON - grito Ginny  
  
Si?  
  
Podemos hablar  
  
Ahora no estoy ocupado  
  
Pero...  
  
No, hoy no.. otro día quizas  
  
Es muy importante  
  
Nada puede ser mas importante que...  
  
Si ni siquiera me has escuchado como vas a saber que no es importante  
  
No puedo  
  
Estas cambiando  
  
Otra que me dice eso - penso Ron y desapareció en las escaleras.  
  
Y no es solo contigo a mi tampoco no me quiere escuchar - dijo una voz al lado de Ginny  
  
Ay! harry me asustaste  
  
Lo siento  
  
Que me decias?  
  
Que a mi no me quiere escuchar según el esta muy ocupado  
  
Si ya me di cuenta  
  
Como es novio de lanvender  
  
QUE?  
  
Si ya son novios.  
  
Pero.. Como  
  
No que estaba enamorado de Hermione  
  
Eso parecia pero según el ya no  
  
Harry , tu que si estas enterado de todo cuentame lo que sabes por fa  
  
Bueno no se Ginny  
  
Ya pues harry  
  
Es por el bien de Ron y Hermione tal vez nosotros podemos ayudar a que esos dos tortolitos puedan estar juntos.  
  
No se creo que ellos dos deben arreglar sus problemas.  
  
Por lo que veo contigo no se puede contar  
  
Ginny muy molesta se dirigio a su cuarto entonces Harry detrás de ella le dijo:  
  
Esta bien te voy a ayudar  
  
Ginny en forma de agradecimiento le dio un abrazo.  
  
Bueno y que es lo que debemos hacer  
  
Primeramente cuentame todo lo que sabes.  
  
Harry le comenzó a contar todo a Ginny, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida  
  
Ginny - grito una voz conocida  
  
Ah Colin ¿Que deseas?  
  
Mañana tenemos que presentar el trabajo de transformaciones  
  
Upps lo habia olvidado - dijo Ginny poniéndose una mano en la frente  
  
Bueno Harry creo que tenemos que posponerlo para otro dia.  
  
- ¿Que tienen que posponer? - pregunto Colin con cara de curiosidad.  
  
Nada que te importe - aclaro Ginny.  
  
Si nada que te importe, chismoso - murmuro Harry  
  
Que decías? -pregunto Colin.  
  
Yo? no nada  
  
Bueno vamos a hacer el trabajo - dijo Ginny y se lo llevo de un brazo  
  
Si no me apuro este se me va adelantar -penso Harry y subio por las escaleras y desapareció.  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos...  
  
Harry observo a Ron, que estaba echado en la cama mirando a la pared.  
  
Pense que ya estabas durmiendo  
  
No, no tengo sueño  
  
Entonces  
  
Entonces que? - pregunto Ron  
  
En que pensabas?  
  
Ah en nada  
  
Parecias un poco preocupado  
  
Nada que ver  
  
O tu plan no va a la perfección?  
  
Que te hizo pensar eso?  
  
No nada y... bueno si tu no tienes nada que contar me voy a dormir.  
  
Y los dos se durmieron  
  
.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-- .--.  
  
Hola!!! Ya publique otro capi, creo que me demore un poco lo que pasa es que me da flojera en tipiar, pero saben no estoy tan convencida en seguir avanzado este fic.  
  
Agradecimientos: A todos los que me han dejado Reviews. Gracias 10000000000 GRACIAS, sobretodo a Rupert Fan y Danyliz ustedes ya saben porque.  
  
NO TENGO MUCHOS REVIEWS. PoR fis dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.....Y RECUERDEN DIGAN LA VERDAD PERO SIEMPRE CON CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.  
  
Bye 


End file.
